Relics of the Past
by Zanitor
Summary: Inspired by Relic of The Future by Coeur Al'Aran. Sulvainia Obsidian and Estell Du'Clar members of team NECS or Necros, find themselves back in time before the fall of Beacon. How did they get back into the past? Many questions remain unanswered as both members need to figure what to do now. Do they try to change the events of the world without knowing the possible outcomes of thei
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Relic of The Future by Coeur Al'Aran. Sulvainia Obsidian and Estell Du'Clar members of team NECS or Necros, find themselves back in time before the fall of Beacon. How did they get back into the past? Many questions remain unanswered as both members need to figure what to do now. Do they try to change the events of the world without knowing the possible outcomes of their actions or let the actions happen as they unfold. This also my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A peaceful day in the Emerald forest where two huntresses are arguing over the two distingrating corpse of Beowulf Grin.

"Mine is clearly taller than yours meaning that I win this hunt", Sulvainia spoke to the other huntress in a harsh tone.

"I wouldn't say so since my kill is bigger than your meaning that it will have much more impact than that skinny kill of yours". Estell spoke with a calm and uncaring tone while sitting on top of corpse checking amusing herself of cleaning her fingernails.

"What kind of bullshit are you going on about!? That just means it's just fatter than mine while being taller means having a wider reach to attack. Or did you forget you dang feline".

Estell sigh as she stood up to face Sulvania, "Now I see how the Faunus get a bad name for being similar to animals since a wolf can't even behave in a proper manner. Besides if you look again then you will see that mine is now bigger and taller than yours."

"That's because they distingrated away you prosperous arrogant cat. This proves that I just killed mine faster than yours even though it was not much of a challenge ."

"Oh it just proves that yours is weaker than mine. Meaning that I killed the better Grim in this little hunt of yours even though it was not much of a challenge."

Sulvania growled at Estell and in the vent of anger and prepared her Skati gauntlets, "Screw you, you god dang cat. We fight each other right now to see who is the best huntress unless the cat wants to run away behind her so called reasoning.

Estell stared at the huntress with calm yet cold eyes at her, "Funny here I thought that I was able to have a reasonable conversation with a semi intelligent being but clearly you fall into the latter," gripping her sword, "if fighting is all that you can understand then perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

Both huntresses stared at each other with weapons ready. The bodies of the Grim now gone as they waited for the other to make a move while the silence washed over them.

Breaking the silence, Estell sighed, relaxing her body from the tension, "I guess spending to much time with has even affected my mentality as well since I am suggesting to fight you to prove a point."

"What's the matter, are you scared to fight me you scary cat."

"More like our negativity between our little discussion drew in more Grimm to us. I rather not fight more pointless battles with Grimm or with animals."

Sulvainia walked up to Estell and came face to face to her, "You saying that I am an animal and that our battle is pointless."

"If you actually used your brain of yours instead of using your instincts then maybe you could pass as a Faunus but since you fall into the latter."

The two continue arguing for some time. Going back forth telling each other off or how one is better than the other.

"-you are insufferable to around with. Do you realize that Sulvainia? If it wasn't for your unc…..". Stopping midway with her mouth open as she looked behind Sulvainia with a shocked expression.

Sulvainia grinning as she looked at the perplexed Estell, "What did you realize how wrong you are and how I am the better huntress."

"No, it's not that, it's…."

"Or perhaps that maybe you been a stuck up spoiled girl…."

"No not that either…."

"Oh perhaps it's about the time where I was right about…."

Estell grab Sulvania and turn her around to the direction above the canopy, "Just shut up and look."

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing!" Shoving off her hands from her head.

"Just look for a second and tell me what you see."

Sulvania shrugged and looked in the direction she pointed towards. "Shesh, what's the big deal with you going all silent like that. I just see Beacon's tower over there, so what?"

Estell facepalm herself muttering to herself about the bliss of stupidity, "You really don't see any problem with that. At all. None whatsoever."

"It's just Beacon Academy."

"Really then explain what happened when we were last there."

"Well Beacon Academy was being attacked by the White Fang and Grim and was destroy….." As if the cogs of her mind finally connected about the significance of the tower, her eyes went wide as she went back and forth looking at the Estell and then at the tower.

"What the hell is going on, did they rebuild Beacon when we were gone since the a freaking dragon destroyed the tower.."

"I highly doubt that," stepping to the side of Sulvainia while keeping her gaze to the tower, "The Grim occupied Beacon and Vale city which made it nearly impossible to recolonize the area."

"So how the hell it standing there or clearly I am hallucinating."

"I seriously wish you were then it proved my point of you being insane." Sulvania snarled at Estell. "But I can see it as well, which means it must be real or you have driven me to the point of insanity."

"Cut the smack talk and lets actually find out why Beacon is still up". Walking towards the academy.

"For once I agree with you." As Estell was catching up to Sulvania as they venture forth to the academy before stopping before reaching her. Turning her head to the area where the two Grim died checking around the area. Sulvainia stopped and turned back to her partner, "Hey, something the matter?"

Scanning around the area, before shaking her head, "Its nothing, just thought I heard something." She turned back to Sulvainia and caught up with her, "We better hurry otherwise we won't get there before nightfall." _Must of been my imagination but I felt like we were being watched._

The city of Vale was rather quiet during the night for a city. There was still people walking around forth exploring the nightly activities of the city but seemed rather tamed instead of being chaotic of other highly populated kids were even playing in the streets even though it was rather late. The livelihood of the city felt forigen to her since the last time she was here, the city was destroyed and looted by the White Fang alongside the Grimm that occupied the city much later but now, it just felt unreal.

"_What the hell is going on here, Vale was destroyed and yet here we are here in the middle of the city….?_"

Sulvainia grew restless as she waited outside of the restaurant occasionally taking glances of the nearby people around. How are these people still living here? Are they hallucinating or was Vale magically rebuilt when they were away? Many questions rushed through Sulvania along with her restlessness. Also how the hell was Don Bushi still up. The restaurant was famous for its authentic Vacuo dishes unlike other half ass restaurants who didn't know how to add the spices correctly to the dish. They usually ate a lot of their dinners here when they were training at Beacon, but the last time she saw this place was in ruins with a Ursa inside of it. _Dangit Estell you better hurry up and finish your dang research._ She didn't really consider herself as a social person, hell she was raised mostly in the wilderness by her uncle so her people's skills are not the best. Instead leave it to the pampour and sophisticated cat Estell who knew how to gather intel on their situation even though they were taking forever.

"Hey sorry about." Estell came out of the restaurant to Sulvania and pointed towards a nearby table, "I finally manage to get a table for the two of us."

"Really did it take long to figure out our situation and the table. Nearly took you an hour or so." Sulvania agitatedly spoke while sitting down at the table across from Estell.

"Nah, I figure out what actually happen to us. Don Bushi restaurant just has an incredible wait time for a table." Estell casually said, looking through the menu.

Bang the table went as Sulvania slams against it, "We waited just for a table at this restraraunt…...:"

"Yes we did, do you not realize how great Don Bushi Vacuo cuisine is compared to the rest of the town. You really can't get the better taste of Vacuo anywhere else except for Don Bushi. Besides might as well enjoy it since we it still here."

Sulvania retracted her fist and grabbed one of the menu, "That is very true that Don Bushi has best Vacuo cuisine and I can't wait to taste the Chewi Caubra bowl."

"Hello may I take your order", the young waiter said wearing a black jeans and white button top shirt. He looked pretty young to be doing this job but what did Sulvania didn't really cared about.

"I'll take two of your Chewi Caubra bowls and a glass of water".

"While I take the Vacuo Oasis Surprise Salad with some olive oil on it. Also a glass of water would be nice."

"Coming right up,'' the waiter taking their menus and walking back into the restaurant. A moment pass where none of them really said anything. Just taking in the moment of liveness that the city brought to them.

"So care to explain what's going around here?" Sulvainia breaking the silence.

"Very well then but first you have to look at this", reaching over and searching her bag till she pull out a newspaper. Handing it over to Sulvania.

"Schnee Company still reigns supreme over the Dust market", looking back at Estell with a bit of confusion, "Estell everyone knows that about the Schee company."

"Check the date."

Sulvainia look at the paper and suddenly froze with her eyes growing wide. Her grip tightened over the news paper crumpling the edges of it. While the waiter returned with their waters, "No way...This can't be real?"

"I believe that it is." Estell taking a drink of water before continuing forward with the conversation, "Apparently we are in the past, to more precise 7 years into the past. Which would explain why Vale and Beacon academy are still up."

"But how the hell did we get here?"

"I don't know how we got here but I do have some theories on our current situation. Either way you look at we apparently traveled through time but brings the question about the time of scenario we are in."

Puzzled, Sulvainia looked at Estell who gleam with some excitement of this. "Scenarios? Don't tell me you got that from all the books that you have read."

"No but they help with these theories. Also what's wrong with my books."

"Let's just say that those books are very graphic with scenes that still haunt my dreams." Shivering over the thought of the book that Estell lent to her, she had nightmares over a week due to that book. Hell she couldn't even go to bed fearing someone will come in and slowly dissect her as if some lab rat.

"I just have a taste for the more accurate and detailed descriptions of storytelling,'' Estell said with a cheerful tone to it.

"More like psychopathic, anyways what are these scenarios that you came up with."

Holding up one finger, "One is that we traveled back in time in our timeline and everything should play out to certain events that we know of." Her second finger went up, "The second is that we are in an alternate timeline where things could be very different from what we know."

The waiter returned with their food, "Here you go huntresses, one Chewi Caubra and one Vacuo Oasis Surpise Salad. I hope you enjoy Don Bushi cuisine."

Sulvania just stared at Estell while the waiter put their food in front of them, "What you mean alternate timeline? Aren't we in the past?"

Estell thank the waiter for the food and took some bites of her food. The food was still good as ever as Estell remember it. The excellent combination of the dry up leaves mixed with the sauce made for a rather unique taste.

"Technically speaking yes we are in the past but what type of past are we in is the question. If we are in the past of timeline then certain events should play out as they did before."

Sulvania took a bite into her Chewi Caubra bowl and suddenly wolfed down the whole bowl. It's been ages since she last tasted it and the flavor still remain the same as she remembered. Even though it was a little spicy as she wolfed down, she couldn't help but feel satisfied to once again taste this dish.

Finishing up bowl with a satisfying sigh and taking a large sip from her glass, "So you said something about a theory on alternative timelines or whatever you call it."

"It's more of a theory that if you every time you go to the past then you really aren't going your timeline past but an alternative timeline." Sulvania looked more confused as Estell sighed forgetting that her partner was not the smartest out of their team. "You know how if you make a decision to buy something. Well in another timeline, you may not have bought that object causing a split between them meaning that there are two different outcomes from your decision. That decision could change the course of your life because of that which results in an alternative timeline."

"So like different endings in video games by the choices you make."

"I guess that would be the best way to put it," Finishing up her dish and putting the fork in the bowl in an elegant style. She takes the napkin and cleans her mouth.

"But that begs the question on what scenario we are in? Are we in the past of our timeline or in an alternate timeline?"

"Does it really matter which one we are in". Sulvania digs into her next bowl while Estell looks at her with some disbelief.

"The more information we have, the better we can address our situation. If we are in the past of our own timeline then that means that we could potentially change past resulting in us not existing at all."

Sulvania slurp the rest of the bowl and finished with a burp at the end. Estell looked at her with disgust stopping in her in her explanation but Sulvania just smiled as the meal was delicious.

"Anyways, if we are in an alternative timeline then that would mean any actions that we do won't affect us but history could be very different from what we learn. The Faunus could have gotten equal rights, the great war might not have happened, or ...?" Continuing to mutter other events that might have changed or not even existed.

Sulvainia listened as she droned on her with the different events that could or could not have happened. The information was quite boring and rather overwhelming for Sulvania, so she snapped her fingers to get Estell attention, "Hey, I don't need all the possible outcomes that could or could not happen. How the hell do we check what type of scenario we are in."

"Well that would be quite simple, we just have to compare an event that happen in our timeline and see if it is different from this timeline."

"Okay so let's go visit my uncle then since that where we would be during this time." The waiter returned and collected the plates from the table as Sulvainia discussed her plan.

"That may be the best idea we got so far since I don't want to interfere too much with this timeline if it is ours. But.. " Point her finger at Sulvainia, "that means no contact with our past selves and no fighting them."

Shrugging off the comment as Sulvania looked into the streets of Vale purposely avoiding eye contact with Estell, "I wouldn't just go to fight our past selves….."

"Yes you would since I know you quite well." Estell look at quite intently and giving an exaggeration tone, "You would think it would be a great idea to test and the best opportunity to fight your past self in a fight since no one else has ever done it before. Then you would fight my past self just for spite for all the battles you lost to me. Did I get it right?"

Continuing to look off to somewhere else and while sweating a little bit. Estell just sighed as she looked at her partner with disbelief. Even though they are in an unknown situation right now, it is quite relieving to know that Sulvainia is still the same person. That she would fight her past self just for fun and to see how much she has improved since then, but this begs the question. How did they get in the past in the first place? They were hunting some Grimm for a village while the rest of the team decided to stay back to guard the village. How did they not even notice that they were sent back in time in the first place. Did someone sent them back her or was it some freak phenomenon that they just happen to stumble upon too.

"Excuse ladies." Estell pulled herself away from her pondering to look at the waiter. "Here is the bill."

Estell thanking the waiter reached for her backpack to pull out her purse. She was about the hand over her card to the waiter when she remembered that they were in the past. Which meant that her bank accounts do not exist since she made those while studying at Beacon and no money. Slowly turning with a slow sweat across as she swallowed her pride, "Hey..Sulvainia…".

"Yeah what is it?"

The words becoming harder to speak out, "You know that we are in the past?"

"Yes we already established that"Sulvainia looked befuzzled by the statement as into wondering what here teammate was going on about.

"Well it's just that…. I don't….have any money since the bank accounts don't exist….", Estell stammer through the words as she looked at Sulvainia and with the mixed of fear into her eyes, "Could you perhaps pay for the bill…..".

Sulvainia looked at shocked at Estell who was known to be prepared for any situation and that she was the one that always belittle her for keeping a lot of money on herself instead of putting it in the bank. _Oh man, I am not gonna let Estell live down this one for a long time._ Smiling a big grin at Estell, standing up and looking down the orange cat faunus, "So let me guess this straight, the prideful Estell needs the barbaric Sulvainia to pay the bill since she doesn't have any money."

Estell nodded as she gritted her teeth. The worst possible situation came as she had to ask Sulvainia of all the people on her team for financial support. The humiliation was killing her.

"Very well then, let it be known that I, Sulvainia Obsidian, paid out the bill for one Estell Du'Clar. That she….."

"Excuse me miss," the waiter interrupting Sulvainia speech. Sulvainia stopped and looked at the waiter with minor annoyance, "I understand that this may be a big moment for you or something, but you are disturbing the other guests."

Sulvainia looked around to see that many of the customers were looking at her at of curiousity or out of annoyance. Turning slightly red from the commotion, Sulvainia grutted as she took some money out of her wallet and gave it to the waiter, "Just take the money."

"I can't believe I have to pay for the dinner and for the rooms of the motel. I am not exactly made out of money, Estell." Sulvania looked rather annoyed as they enter their two bedroom room and flopping onto the bed. The room was quite nice and rather in good condition, there were two single beds with a nightstand between them and a bathroom that properly functioned.

Estell just nodded while being rather annoyed of their situation. You would think that being in the past would be awesome since you know what may happen but honestly it is not. You don't have your money, your home, or any connections that you made since you are outside of this timeline. Heck, Estell only brought her backpack that contains her laptop and some clothes for her to sleep in, while Sulvainia did have a change of clothes with her but didn't bring much else either.

"Well we just need to figure out to get some more money while we are here since we don't know how long we are gonna be here for." Changing out of clothes and putting on rather some cute pajamas while talking to Sulvania. "It's rather lucky for us that you had a lot of money on you that we are able to afford a place to sleep, but we need a good flow of income."

Poking her head off to the side of the bed, "Why don't we just do huntress jobs, we are both qualified huntress?"

Estell sat at the edge of the other bed while brushing her hair, "Yes, but we weren't qualified huntress during this time. I would assume that we are not even in the system yet at all."

Sulvainia groaned, "This sucks. The past is the fucking worse place to be since we have nothing and everything we worked to get means nothing."

"I agree with you on that and quite surprised that you were able to come with that thought, " earning a death stare from Sulvainia, "Regardless, we need to get some hunter licenses or unless you want to start working for some jobs around towns."

"Can't we just go to Beacon and just get some licenses."

"I am afraid not, since we don't want to interfere with our past selves too much. It would also raised a lot of questions on how two huntresses who actually have huntress licenses got them in the first place without actually attending the school." Still brushing her hair until satisfied with her work, she put the brush on the nightstool. "No I am afraid that we might need to get some fake licenses or just get ours register to one other academies system so that we can actually take some jobs."

Sulvainia looking quite depressed looked at Estell with her head on the pillow, "So what academy do we want to say that we are from since screw Atas academy since they belong to the military."

"Also it would be quite hard for ourselves to move freely if we are part of the Atlas graduates since they all are a part of the military."

"Haven may be a good choice but after hearing what happens in a couple years with the headmaster and all those hunters and huntress, I rather not be targeted for that."

"Then that only leaves Shade academy which may be the best choice since they don't really update their lists of hunters and huntress due to the fact that many wander around the desert for days during a mission."

Estell remember that they were times where a hunter would be missing for a week and Shade would just post it as MIA. Since it was rather hard to navigate the desert without a bullhead, many people assume that the person is MIA or dead where the desert would claim the body. It was rather hard for search teams to find bodies of hunters and huntresses due to the frequent sand storms.

"I guess that settles it. We get some into the hunter database and register ourselves for Shade academy. Hopefully we can just get our licenses to go along with the system instead of getting new ones and we could always say that we lost our licenses during a hunt and …"

Estell looked at Sulvainia who had turned her head into the pillow. Usually Sulvainia would be rather argumentative towards her when it comes deciding our next course of actions, but instead she was rather cooperative. Estell reach out and touched Sulvainia's shoulder, "Hey is everything alright?"

Sulvainia turned to looked Estell with rather a complicated look. It looked like someone regretting something with a hint of sadness to it. "It just that…..I was really looking forward for tomorrow…"

Oh. That was the reason why. She knew that Sulvainia was not the best when it comes to expressing her emotions neither was her partner. Heck, it took them about three years or so to realize each feelings since they were both so dense. She and Crystalin knew that Nathanial and Sulvainia were always going to get together eventually. Finally the day came when Nathanial ask her for some lunch which Sulvainia quickly agreed too. She looked so happy about it as they went to hunt down some Grimm, but now since they are stuck in the past, there was no date or Nathanial to talk to. Estell patted Sulvania back, "Hey, at least your about seven years early for the date."

Sulvania just sank deeper into the pillow and Estell tried to cheer up, "Look, I know that you were looking forward to that date, but look we are in this predicament and we need to know what's going on. If it all ends well, we should arrive be able to come back to our timeline so that you can enjoy your date. Besides, I know that Nathanial was also looking forward for the date as well and I think he could wait a bit for it since it took both of you awhile to find out each other's feelings."

Sulvainia chuckled under the pillow and turn with a grin to Estell, "Thanks for that. Maybe things will work out in the end."

Estell ducked away in her bed, "Perhaps, but hey maybe you can get a date with this Nathanial in this timeline, that would make our Nathanial really jealous. Good night Sulvainia."

Reaching over to turn off the light, "Good night Estell".

**Characters descriptions: **

Character: Estell Duclar

Race: Faunus Cat

Apparel: A brightly orange colored Kimono for the top half while wearing a faded green skirt and long black stockings to her shoes.

Description: About 5'10 with long orange straight hair that goes down to her back with cat ears pointing out from the top. Her overall look is somewhat elegant along with her green eyes.

Weapon: Caeles a long edge katana that has cartridge for dust.

Race: Faunus Wolf

Apparel: Dark blue pants with a white t shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket's sleeves are torn off while wearing military style boots.

Description: About 6 feet tall with short raven black hair with her wolf ears popping on top. Her overall look is somewhat feral and outdoes with slashes and cuts on her clothes. Even her arms has some scars on them from the times she battle Grim. Her eyes are a piercing dark blue and she also has a wolf tail.

Weapons: A blueish and dark grey gauntlets that are sharpen at the fingertips. The gauntlets have a mounted gun inside the gauntlet which retracts when the time comes. The greeves are also the same color but a little darker than the gauntlets and without the gun inside of them. The Gauntlets are called Hati while the Greeves are called Skati.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some good feedback about my writing. First off the character description which I had to admit was not a good way to describe (quite frankly little embarrassed by that just putting it at the end). Also that I need to do more character POV to explain the relationships of the characters as well since I know these characters and you guys do not. Also shout out to ****quijibo7609 for giving really good feedback about my story. I really appreciate it and I am going to go with Sulvania nickname being Sulvie as characters speak to her or have a close relationship towards her. I am just a little worried that it might be a little confusing.****Anyways, I hope I can improve my writing as the story goes on. Also this story was inspired by Coeur Al'Aran story Relic of the Future.**

* * *

"Well that was a lot easier than expected." Sulvainia said, holding the huntress license card to her face while walking down the road. It was still the same as her old one but instead had the Shade Academy logo on it.

"That's because you threaten them by saying, "Estell sighed as she spoke to her partner, "and I quote "You either give us new huntress licenses or I'll rip you apart limb from limb". You know there is something called diplomacy."

Sulvainia shrugs, putting away her license in her bag, "Takes too long to get things done."

"You do realize that the only reason why we got the license was due to me explaining the situation." Which was quite true since Estell did find a guy that could get their licenses updated by a guy named Hei Xiong or known as Junior leader of the Red Axe gang. The name kind of bug her though since he didn't look too young to be a Junior although who could Sulvainia judge him. She did think of him more as a waiter with the black vest with a white shirt under with a crimson red tie tucked neatly in. Finishing off the look with some black pants and shoes so yeah didn't really fit into the whole mafia boss portfolio. When they got to the club which Sulvainia had to admit was an awesome club, they asked to get their licenses updated or if they could get fake ones with no questions asked. A rather simple request yet Junior had demanded a higher price for the request which resulted in her threat. Junior actually did prove to be more of a mafia boss than a waiter by calling his henchman to circle around them and telling them that they either accept the price or there would be trouble.

"Once we actually explained our situation about licenses having a malfunction in them that cause them to lose our data in the archives..." Estell spoked onward about the event as Sulvainia continued to look forward ahead and try to ignore the orange hair cat. Which she right of course by explaining the situation and showing them their cards, Junior lower the price since the job would be a lot easier by inserting them into the archive instead of making new huntress licenses for them. So they accepted the deal, which disappointed Sulvania. She was really hoping for a fight and maybe caused some mayhem. It's been awhile since Hati and Skati got some action in the while.

"Yeah, yeah," Sulvainia said, as Estell finished her rather lengthy explanation, "If it wasn't for you then we would not have gotten our licenses peacefully but instead wrecked the place in a big epic battle where we would have demanded to meet our demands. So thanks."

Estell frustrating looked at her partner, "You god dang blood thirsty animal. Is all you care about is fighting?"

"Nope, just saying it would be rather entertaining to see us fight his goons and him in his club since he thought that he had the upper hand against us." Sulvainia remarked.

"Remind me to never bring you on a diplomatic mission again or heck anything that has to do with talking." Estell said as she rummaged through her bag. Pulling out the map and unfolding it in front of her.

"Lets see," Estell glancing over the map and trailing it over with her finger. "We should be getting close to the frontier towns that Gerik lives which also means that we should be that as well. Hopefully."

Sulvainia was quite excited to see Uncle Gerik again, since they didn't get a lot of time to see him during their time at Beacon or after the collapse. She remembered the good times where her uncle would train Estell and her to become huntresses either by fighting them personal or having Grimm as sparring partners. The old grey haired wolf faunus that treated the both of them as if they were his daughters. Sulvainia thought maybe that why she and Estell fought so much was due to the fact that they were raised as sisters. Even though Estell always thought of herself as the noble and well mannered woman while she was more of a tomboy which resulted in them in fighting a lot. Even though they might insult each other, they will always have each other back just like Gerik taught them. "Well it will be good to see Gerik again."

"Yes lucky us," Estell said nervously as she still had her head in the map. Sulvainia cocked her head turns Estell with a puzzled look. Did Estell not like Gerik even though he was the one that took her in to be trained as a huntress? Estell's father even asked Gerik to train her when he did save their village from a Grimm attack and that their family had no money to send her off to a proper huntermans academy.

"What do you not like Gerik or something?" Sulvainia pondered looking at her teammate in a questionable matter.

Estell poked head from the map to Sulvainia and spoke, "No Sulvie, don't get me wrong. I appreciate the fact that Gerik took me in and did his best to train us as huntresses. He even paid for my weapon Caeles." Estell patted the long katana that was strapped to her side.

"I find his living and training habits to be rather questionable and if it goes against any law that Vale might have for child abuse."

"He wasn't that bad." Sulvainia said, "Hell, he was even a pretty cool guy to live with."

Estell just looked at shocked as she put away the map into her bag, "Sulvie, he threw Grimm at two kids, literally, threw Grimm at us. Telling us as kids to fight Grimm at a rather young age which I am pretty sure is against some sort of Child Protective law or something. His training methods were questionable since he told us to develop our own fighting style after teaching us the basics for a day. Seriously, if this was a class, I believe that two-thirds of the students would either dropped out, be severely injured, or be killed."

Sulvainia thought back to the times when she and Estell did trained with Gerik and realized that Estell was quite right about him. They either sparred against Grimm or each other while trying to develop their own unique fighting ways while Gerik only gave them some hints or tips on fighting but really not going to far into it. Hell they even had to sparred against Gerik which resulted in them losing and being seriously injured even though it was two against one.

"Okay maybe you are right about his training methods." Sulvainia admitted, "But you have to admit that his training did help us a lot to figure out our own styles with your sword style and mine with my fists and feet. Also what was wrong with the way he lived, he had a pretty laid back and awesome to live with?"

"You couldn't see the floor of the house, Sulvie. THE FLOOR," Estell suddenly exclaimed with strength in her voice, "The floor was covered with trashed to point where you had to step on something in order to navigate through the bloody house. Even though I did my best to try to clean it up, which took me about three days to do, Gerik would just make a mess again under less than a day. Hell I even believe that is what his semblance instead of over stamina where he could fight for three days straight without taking a rest, but instead can make the floor not visible to anyone. He also drank quite a bit if I might add with all the bottles scattered around and that he didn't take things seriously when it came to the house. I still shiver in the showering thinking that the hot water will suddenly turned cold due to someone not paying the damn bill. There are also many other things that Gerik did that my life much more difficult."

Sulvainia looked wide eye at Estell as she went on her tangent about Gerik bad lifestyles and how it even scarred her. To be fair, she did have a point about her uncle since there was a time when they didn't have power in the house and that they had survived by using the fireplace to keep the house warm for a week. Gerik did say that he just forget to pay the bill since he is just busy traveling around the frontier fighting the Grimm and also stated that it was an easy way to save money. Sulvainia thought that maybe why Estell was so organized and had a more authoritative voice when it came to living conditions. Heck that would explain why she was so adamant about getting a professional to make the beds into bunk beds instead of them doing it and that she did write a rather long list of rules about how the room was supposed to be in.

Estell kept going on her tangent about on Gerik and something about the smell of the house or the laundry until Sulvainia interrupted her, "Okay, I get that Gerik did not have the perfect lifestyle," Estell's twitched as she looked at her. "But you have to admit that Gerik did his best to train and raise us. And that he was sort of like your uncle."

Estell took a deep breath, calming herself from rather long tangent about Gerik until she spoke, "I guess you are correct about that Sulvie. Gerik did take me in and trained me so that I could go to Beacon. I know that Gerik spent a lot of effort and money for us both to have somewhat normal life which is a debt that I could not possibly be repaid. And it is true that do consider him my somewhat crazy uncle that almost kill us with either his bad jokes or his training".

Sulvainia and Estell both laughed as they continued down the road to one of the frontier towns.

"It will be great to see Gerik again and heck to even see ourselves once again." Sulvania said.

* * *

"Well I must say that it's quite an improvement, "Estell said.

"Estell."

"I mean it may look a little dirty but heck it was better than the times than we had to live in there."

"Estell"."

"Heck I would even bet that this pass in the Health inspection and…."

"ESTELL," Sulvainia interrupted Estell in an annoyed attitude, "The house is burnt down."

In front of them lies the burnt ruins of a house where used to be the first floor, charred and cracked with wreckage of the collapse of the second floor and the roof. While vines grew from the floor as if trying to reclaim this ruin as it own.

"I mean I think it's an improvement from living in there before since it a whole lot cleaner," Estell spoke in a calm tone while looking at the ruin, "Besides it's not like this is the first time that the house got caught on fire before."

Estell remember the times when the house was caught on fire either by Gerik mishandling dust, them sparring at each, or if they just felt like it. Thank goodness that they had a construction crew on speed dial since this happen more than usual. There was even a time when they were trapped inside the house when it was on fire. Gerik called it training for them to escape out of a dangerous situation instead of him forgetting to turn off the stove.

"Yes, but nothing as severe as this," Sulvainia spoke as she moved forward to the ruins and expecting the vines, "I mean, I don't remember Gerik ever putting this off till the point of the vegetation taking it back."

Estell quickly followed to see that the vines had cover most of the pillar of the broken doorway, "True, Gerik would quickly get the crew out here to repair but he would never actually leave in disarray like this."

"You think that Gerik moved to another of his houses with us?"

"I doubt highly doubt it. The other areas that he had were used as mostly rest areas instead of living areas and I doubt we could all fit in one those for some years," Estell spoke while pondering on the situation. It was true that Gerik did own some houses along the frontier in Vale but usually those places were just simple shacks or rest areas for him as he conducted his business. Sometimes he would take us out for some of his jobs to take down Grimm, those areas he would call them "rest areas" were just small rooms only meant for a single bed. There was a time where Sulvie and her had to sleep back to back due to room being so small. "Gerik would have most likely had us here in the first place for us to train which begs the question…"

"What the hell happened here and where the hell are we?" Sulvainia finished the thought as she turned back to Estell.

"Maybe he bought another house or something." Estell quickly answered. She knew that wasn't the case and thinking of other possibilities which might have caused the house to be in state, but so far none of them made sense. Gerik loved this home since it was right distance away to walk to town and to train the two of them here.

"Hello, there young ladies."

Sulvania and Estell turned to where the voice came from. They saw an old bull faunus with horns sticking with side of head that seemed almost covered by the sun hat The shirt that seemed to be white now looked brownish and with the overalls having some stains and tears into them. The farmer was pulling a wagon which seemed to be filled with several types of vegetables along side with some equipment. The farmer stood tall as he looked at them, "Is there something you girls looking for?"

"Yes actually, we are looking for a hunter that reside in here, "Estell walk forward to the farmer alongside with Sulvainia as she spoke. "We haven't seen him in a while and heard that he was out here in the frontier town."

"Yeah, big wolf faunus guy with strands of grey in combed back hair. Usually wore a red vest and some brown cargo pants. Goes by the nickname of Restless wolf due to his semblance. "Sulvainia chirped into the conversation as well.

"Are you referring to Gerik, the huntsman?" The farmer replied as the two of them reach the fence that divided the road from the house.

"Yes indeed. "Estell said happily, "Do you perhaps know where we can find him?"

The farmer took off his hat put to his chest and as expression looked sorrowful, "I am sorry to say this but Gerik died about four years while fighting off some Grimm."

Sulvainia gasped as Estell remained calm about the news even though she was too shocked about the news. She knew that one of the outcomes that the house not being repair was due to the fact that Gerik was dead.

"What you mean he died four years ago to Grimm no less?!" Sulvainia shouted quite angrily at the farmer, "There is no way Gerik would lose."

The farmer looked down to his hat, "Gerik was a good man and a mighty good huntsman, but I fear that he was always trying to run away from something".

"What do you mean by that?" Estell asked the farmer. Gerik seemed like a positive and outgoing person that always tries to make every day a good day. He would often laugh these off if things got bad and rarely would get mad if the situation called for it, but it never felt like he was running away from something.

"He always looked sad and filled with regret whenever he stopped by into town." The farmer spoke as he put his sun hat back on, "Even though he was a mighty fine huntsman and defended many of the frontier towns from Grimm that many people own their lives to him, but he always looked like a man just wanting to die. He got more and more reckless with the jobs to the point where his body couldn't take it even more. He died overworking himself. I am sorry for your lost but we assumed that Gerik had lost his friends or family since he never left a document asking for those to come to his funeral."

Sulvainia looked at the farmer painfully as the news was brought to her. She leaned over the rail and started to wail as the tears flowed down her face. Estell turned to Sulvainia and hugged her around the shoulder, patting her as she cried even though Estell wanted to cry as well.

The farmer gave them his condolences and pulled his wagon down to dirt road. Estell thank the man for the information and in Sulvainia placed as well. She tried to confer her partner as she wailed even pulling her up and embracing her in a hug.

"Shh, it's alright Sulvie. It's alright. We will figure out what happened, but you need to calm down. What would Gerik say if he saw you like this?"

Sulvainia sniffled as she stepped back Estell and looked up to Estell with her face quite the mess. "What the hell happened Estell?"

"Where the hell are we then Estell?!" Sulvainia shouted angrily, pacing back and forth from room that they were staying at the inn.

"Well that what I am trying to figure out here." Estell said as she kept her eyes on her laptop while searching for recent events or anything on them. The realization that Gerik was dead proved to her or she hoped to both of them that they were in an alternative timeline. It was hard enough to look for information but also to keep a check on Sulvainia as well. After their moment of grief over the loss of Gerik, Sulvainia has become more agitated seeing her pace the room back forth with no stop. Gerik was Sulvainia's uncle and was raised by her when her family was annihilated by Grimm. While she may have no blood relationship to Gerik, they were still like uncle and niece since Gerik took her in to train her when her own father couldn't afford the money to send her to a huntress school. Yet again this was another Gerik and not the Gerik they knew of so she didn't emotional breakdown like Sulvie but still it was painful to hear about him.

Estell paused her train of thought as she looked at the screen, "Wait no.. This can't be right."

Sulvainia stopped and rushed over to Estell, "What? Did you find something about us."

Sulvainia took a glance at the screen and frown, "No way. This can not be right."

"Well only one way to check it." Estell spoked as she grabbed her scroll and dial in some numbers. She laid on the bed and put on speaker mode so that they could both hear the ringing.

"_Hello, you have called Obsedian Carpentry. The best place to get furniture in all of Vacuo. How can I help you today."_

Sulvainia looked at the phone in utter bewilderment while Estell was trying to maintain her laugh. She spoke nervously, "Is this Sulvainia Obsedian and Obsedian carpentry?"

"_Huh, yes I am Sulvainia Obsedian and Obsedian carpentry is run by parent that I work along with. Why does your voice sound so similar to mine?"_

"Didn't your tribe get attack by Grimm about seven years ago?" Sulvainia asked, ignoring the other Sulvainia question.

"What my friend meant to say was that we are currently doing research on nomadic lifestyle of tribes in Vacuo and we heard that your tribe being attacked?" Estell chipped in hoping that the other Sulvainia was not gonna keep questioning about Sulvainia.

"_Well, I guess I could answer that but our tribe was really minor compared to others. Yes, it was true that my tribe was attacked by Grim, but we were saved by the Ashari tribe that was passing by. If wasn't for them we would have been annihilated, but many of us died during the fight. So the rest of the tribe decided to disband and my family decided to start a carpentry company in Vacuo."_

Estell could barely contain her laughter as she looked at Sulvainia who was confused and angry at the same time. Sulvainia would always make fun of other professions since they didn't have the freedom as a huntress and that she was able to fight things without being in trouble. She would usually say that she would rather be dead than be a life as a carpenter and yet in this timeline.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I AM A GOD DANG CARPENTER!" Sulvainia shouted as she stood up and started to kick the trash. "WHY THE HELL AM I A CARPENTER?"

Estell couldn't take anymore and laugh as she saw her partner brutally crushing the tin trash can.

"_Umm, sorry but what the heck is going on. Did I do something or…"_

"No, no," Estell said as she wiped the tears from her face. Calming herself down as she manage to get the last laughs out, "On the contrary you made my day. We just had a little bet between us and that she lost. She is rather bitter about it. Thank you for the information."

"_Wait what about my quest-" _ Estell hang up her scroll and looked at Sulvainia who was still ranting and kicking the trash bin till it was nothing more than a ball of metal. Estell stepped up behind Sulvainia and put her hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Estell with anger in her eyes.

With a big grin to her face, "Well at least we know that if beings a huntress did not work out for you, there was always carpenting."

"Screw off." Sulvainia shrugged off Estell hand from her shoulder, "What the hell is going on? My tribe was attacked by Grim and my family died in that fight."

"Sulvie, this is an alternative timeline. You told me that during that fight that you discover your semblance which led to you being isolated from the tribe after the fight. It was then that Gerik came and decided to raise you."

Sulvainia calming down from her recent outburst, "Right that is how I ended with Gerik."

"Well according to the other you, your tribe and family was saved by another tribe. This meant that Gerik had no reason to raise you or take you to his house in the first place. I am gonna guess that you didn't even unlock your semblance as well. We could call again and ..."

"No!" Sulvainia quickly interrupted Estell, "It would probably be best if she never discover what her semblance was in the first place."

True, Estell knew that Sulvainia hated her semblance which she named frenzied. The semblance would activate during the course of battle where her fighting would become more beastial and savage along with her thought process. Sulvie explained that her semblance had different levels where the savagery would increase which were at 25%, 50%, 75% and 100% but she has never been at a 100% before. It did increase her overall performance such as strength, reflexes, and senses, but at the cost of losing her mind. There was also a way to speed up the process of her semblance by eating an organ of a living creature which is why Sulvainia always had a vials just in case.

Estell knew that Sulvainia did not only hate her semblance but fear it as well since they were points where she got out of control. Heck that was even the reason for she got kicked out of her tribe in the first place and how Gerik got a nasty scar over her chest.

"It may be for the best if this she didn't find out about her semblance at all since semblance are just an extension of the soul." Sulvainia spoke, sitting back on the bed with a solemn expression on her. "She'll have a better life without knowing about it."

Estell nodded, "Alright, we will leave your current self alone but I still want to know what happen to me. I would assume that I would be at Starfall village in Mistral or likely got another person to train me. Regardless, I did find other events that differ from our timeline as well if you want to see."

Estell sat next to Sulvainia, pulling her laptop onto her lap. Sulvainia's eyes moved across the screen as she read the highlights of the articles, "Resham company skyrockets with highly technological advanced scrolls. The Schnee company heiress has return, Winter Schnee. The Vytal festival attacked by WHITE FANG!?"

Sulvainia moved closer to the screen, "The White Fang leader, Ghira Belladonna, imprisoned for the terrorist attack on Atlas. The hell? But the White Fang doesn't attack the festival until…..?"

"Beacon, I know." Estell interrupted her as Sulvainia withdrew her face from screen. "Meaning that the White Fang turned to a terrorist organization much earlier than in our timeline."

Estell knew that White Fang turned more aggressive with their attacks since their leadership change with Sienna Khan, but for them to turn terrorists so fast while Ghira was in charge made no sense. Ghira was practically the same person that she knew from their timeline and to be at Vytal festival during the attack made no sense either. It was as someone was framing Ghira, but for what reason?

"Any other event that I should know of?" Sulvainia asked.

"Hmm." Estell continued to go through the articles, "Sorry, I was thinking about the White Fang. Honestly there are some small changes but nothing too big to impact the world. Some of them were just some small such as new businesses, social events or even touram…."

Estell stopped as she just stared at the article in front of her. The article was about a junior competition for young huntresses and huntsmans. Honestly there was an entire section about how shocking it was that someone beat Pyrrha Nikos but that wasn't what Estell was drawn too. No. It was the photo of a young brown girl with green hair and red eyes holding a trophy. The title simple read _New Champion Emerald Ashari_.

"What? What is it?" Sulvainia looking over Estell arm to see the article. Her eyes stopped as she growled, "SHE'S THERE. THAT BITCH."

Sulvainia quickly stood up and proceeded to the door.

"Sulvie, wait." Estell spoke as she stepped between Sulvainia and the door. As she looked at Sulvainia and saw that her eyes' iris contracted making her look feral.

"I am going to kill that bitch Estell."

"Sulvie, she isn't the same person from our timeline. You have to understand that."

"HER TEAM CAUSED THE FALL OF BEACON," Sulvie snapped back and facing Estell directing with her face only a few inches away, "Did you forget that her team allowed the White Fang and Grimm attack Beacon? Or how the Atlas robots were allies for a moment only to shoot us in the back. The hell that we had to go through watching our classmates fall one after the other. ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SHOULD ALLOW THAT PERSON TO LIVE FOR ALL THE LIVES THAT SHE TOOK!?"

Sulvainia was true about the whole incident. The fall of Beacon was hell to anyone who was there with both the White Fang and Grimm attacking at once. And when it seemed that they were turning the tide with help from the Atlas military Atlesian knights only to further thrust into despair when they turned against us. Those who had enough aura to take the surprise attack were lucky while those who were injured or had no aura left didn't get any mercy from them. Those memories still haunt Estell to this day as she could still hear the screaming of students begging for help only to be silenced only a moment later.

They later found out that it was a team from Haven academy that caused the whole incident alongside a thief and the White Fang commander.

Not even flinching, "I was there Sulvie. I still have nightmares of that situation that no one should have experienced, but you have to calm down. Your semblance is showing up."

Sulvainia stared her down till her eyes returned to normal. With a big huff of anger, Sulvainia stepped back, "Fine, but she still needs to die. She might cause the downfall of Beacon to happen again which leads to the Proxy Wars."

"Sulvie, she has not committed any crimes yet and she is just a kid. You can't kill a person for crimes that she may or may not commit."

"ARGH." Sulvainia growled. Punching the wall next to her leaving a dent in it. "Then what do you suggest we do. Just leave her alone till the day when Beacon is about to fall."

"No. I suggested that we find out more about her before we do anything. Our original plan was to find out what happened to us and our team. We head back to Vale and do some recon on her."

Sulvainia sat back down on the bed, "And if she is a threat?"

"Then we take her out. " Estell said calmly as she returned to bed as well, "But I will not kill an innocent child. That will make us no different from those that attack Beacon."

"Fine then." Sulvainia gruffed as laid back onto the bed, "What about Slyther Granite?"

Estell shook her head, "I fear that he is still the same in this timeline as well. I couldn't find anything at all, not even a slight rumor or theory on the internet about him."

Slyther Granite, the man that started the Proxy wars in Vale after the fall of Beacon. He was originally a part of the White Fang and had his own spy network that would give valuable intel to the White such as Schee dust companies mines, security personal, and etc. When Beacon and the city fell, there a power gap within Vale since the council's power weaken. Seizing the moment of opportunity , Slyther gathered his own faction and started to claim areas in Vale saying that the council could not protect them from the true enemy, Grimm. He even changed his faction named to the Grey Claw to disassociate themselves from the White Fang and publicly announced the White Fang as fanatic terrorists due to the actions of Adam when he killed Sienna Khan. The man was clever and played people with his tune by saying that he stayed true to White Fang original goals and wish to show Vale that they mean it. Since every other kingdom was busy with something else, Vale was left to its own little civil war. Either the councilmen that once ruled over Vale but now had little power or the Grey Claw that had power and wished to ruled Vale as their own.

"You think that Slyther would change in this timeline." Sulvania asked.

"I really hope so, since I would rather not go against that person once again. He plans for all possible outcomes."

**Wow so did not think it would ****take**** this long to update the story. Sorry about. I will try to get a new chapter done about every week or so. **


End file.
